Reunited Once Again
by AutumnCatGoesAllons-y
Summary: Sarah hasn't known her mother and father very well. Her mother visits when she can, but what she knows is from stories from her family. All she wants to do is meet her father again. Sorry, I stink at summaries. R and R
1. On the Bus

Finding Each Other

**Hey guys! Soooo, this is my first fanfic for House of Anubis that I've ever posted on so please, if you have any comments or ideas or criticism, all is welcome. I've written some before, but they were never finished and personally, I thought they were extremely bad. I've been inspired to write this after reading some stories similar to this. And sorry if this is terrible. I wrote this in, like, a day and mainly around 11pm…but yeah, enjoy! R and R**

**Disclaimer!: In no way do I own HOA, but if I did, Joy would be much nicer and run after Mick instead, Mara and Jerome would have been together much earlier, Nina and Fabian would have been together since early Season 1 and Victor would be less blind to everything! I also don't own any of the HOA characters, Doctor Who (though I wish I did), Taylor Swift or the invention of the iPod. I only own the plot, Sarah and the random citizens on the bus!**

**~SibunanubiS~**

"Sarah! Please! Come back here!" screamed my Aunt Amber. "Sarah!" I ran as fast as I could. My long, wavy light brown hair blew in my face. I ran so I could get away from this place. I have only a few friends, I'm an ancient Egypt and science nerd and no one but my family and friends like me. The place I was running from was the House of Anubis. It used to be a dorm house thing for the boarding school on the property (a/n: does anyone know if they actually mentioned the name of the school?). My entire family lives there, my "aunts" Amber, Mara, Patricia and Joy, and my "uncles" Eddie, Jerome, Alfie and Mick…well, except for my Mum and Dad. I've heard Aunt Amber and Aunt Mara talking about them, though. I've heard my parents' names; Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter. I know my Mum from America and she went to the boarding school with my aunts and uncles. I heard from Aunt Joy that my Dad left my Mum when they were in college and is from the Bath area. Once, I was in the laundry room and I heard Trudy, who was the housemother when my family went to school here, crying about my parents. Trudy told me stories about them and how much I looked like my Mum.

I caught my breath when I reached the bus station in town. There have been several times when I've run away from my life at Anubis House. This time, I was going to London. Pulling out my headphones and iPod, I saw the bus heading to London pulling up. Once I got on, I paid the fare and sat down at a window seat. The sound of Taylor Swift filled my ears as I closed my eyes. I felt the bus move forward after a few minutes and I opened my eyes. Looking around, I smiled. There was a little girl reading; two kids, probably brother and sister, fighting about which companion from Doctor Who was better (a/n: personally, I like all of them. I wish Jenny could have been one.); an older couple smiling and holding hands; and two boys, of about 9 years old, fighting about who-knows-what. My smile faded when I saw a man in his early 30's staring at me. I looked down slightly and turned towards the window.

"Excuse me, but is your name Nina by any chance?" Looking up to find the indentity of the voice, I saw the man that had been staring at me waiting for my answer. He had short brown hair that kinda went to the side and blue eyes. I felt like I knew him from somewhere.

"You look like someone I used to know." He said.

"Well, if it helps, my mother's name is Nina," I smiled politely. "Nina Martin." The man let out an audible gasp.

"Y-y-your m-mother's name is N-n-nina Martin?" I looked at the man with slight interest. He knew my Mum?

"Yeah, I never knew her though. Couldn't take care of me because of her job. I was raised by my "aunts and uncles". They're not my biological family, though. They're my mum's friends. My Aunt Amber, Uncle Alfie and Uncle Jerome used to tell me stories about my Mum's adventures with them and my father. Wait, I'm sorry, I never got your name. I'm Sarah Noelle Martin. I'm 12 years old." I held out my hand. The man shook my hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Sarah. My name is Fabian Rutter."


	2. Talking with Fabian

**Hey guys! So, here is chapter two! I just wanted to say "THANK YOU!" for all your reviews, favorites and alerts. It means the world to me! I got 5 reviews within the hour that I posted to first chapter. I loved all the reviews! I'm getting more as I currently type this XD These have been the best two days for my life in the past few month with all that's been going on. Anyway, back to the story, I hope you guys like it! Oh, and I meant to write in my last author's note that the whole story will probably be in Sarah's point of view. I may occasionally put it in Amber, Fabian or even Nina's POV when the time comes. WARNING: Sorry! There is some minor cursing in here.**

**DISCLAIMER TIME! Amber? Will you please do the disclaimer? **

**Amber: Why me?**

**Me: I'll go shopping and make Fabina scrapbooks with you…**

**Amber: YAY! HallowCat does not own House of Anubis or my friends or the iPhone. She only owns the plot and Sarah.**

**Me: Thanks Amber! Great…now I have to go shopping with Amber. OMA**

**Amber: HEY!**

**~SibunaanubiS~**

"Y-y-you're Fabian Rutter?" My eyes widened as I gasped. _Is this my father?_ I thought. "THE Fabian Rutter? Stutter Rutter?"

"Yeah;I haven't heard that name in so long…I think since my time at Anubis House!" he laughed. "So this Amber you were talking about…is her name Amber Millington?" I nodded.

"Well, yes…but she's married now to my Uncle Alfie Lewis." I waited to see his reaction. Fabian seemed to brighten at my statement.

"They're married? That's amazing! I haven't talked to them in a while. Wait, hold on a minute. You say you've been living at Anubis House all your life only with the old Anubis House members except your parents? What are you doing out here going to London?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Yeah. It's kinda boring there when I'm not learning about ancient Egypt or science. Compared to the stories I've been told, my life at Anubis House is quite boring actually. Since I was 5, I've been roaming the property. I know every inch of land there. I want to see the city-" I was cut off by my phone buzzing. I told out my iPhone to see that Uncle Alfie calling me. I hit ignore. My phone rang again, this time Aunt Patricia. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Fabian.

"You like ancient Egypt? When at Anubis House, your Aunt Amber, Aunt Patricia, Aunt Joy, Mum, Uncle Jerome, Uncle Alfie and Uncle Eddie used to solve mysteries (a/n: I know Eddie isn't really part of it and Jerome wasn't part of Sibuna really in season 2, but just go with it ). We had some crazy adventures. But back to before, why are you here though? That House has so much history, it's an adventure just reading about it! When we get to London, I'm taking you to Anubis House. I just need to get something from my flat." Fabian said a bit less cheerful than before. My phone rang again. Looking at the screen, I sighed. Aunt Amber. Fabian saw Aunt Amber on the screen, took my phone and answered it!

"SARAH NOELLE MARTIN! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" I heard Aunt Amber scream. She was pissed.

"Hi Amber."

"FABIAN?"

**A/N: Hey! So I hope you enjoyed this. I'm sorry it's so short. My mom is watching one of my favorite TV Shows, Lost in Austen, on Netflix and keeps calling me over. I just wanted to say thank you again. Virtual cookies to you all! I will try to update tomorrow or at least by Friday. I know I won't update on normally on Tuesdays, Thursdays, or Sundays because of school, club and church. Soooo, I won't update unless I get at least 6 reviews. I know you guys can do it, I got more 5 in an hour. **

**So hit that button!**

**V**


	3. Dad?

**Hi y'all! Here's chapter 3! For some stupid reason, I feel like I need to post something every freaking day. XP That's going to kill me in the long run. I'm currently supposed to be writing a feature article but what the hey…or hay? I dunno. I loved all the reviews I've gotten so far, so keep it up! Also, I'm sorry if there are some errors in this. I scratched my eye and I had an eye patch on all day and it was still readjusting when I wrote this, so sorry if that happens! And for all those who have Joy being man and stuff, I like her (but I don't like that she's mean) so she's nice in this story. This chapter is for you TodayTomorrowYesterday!**

**Ok! DISCLAIMER TIME! Soooo, Alfie? You wanna do the disclaimers?**

**Alfie: What will happen if I don't?**

**Me: The aliens will abduct Amber and she will have to settle Mick again.**

**Alfie: NOOOO! HallowCat doesn't own House of Anubis-**

**Sibuna (not including Alfie): or it's characters. **

**Nina: Just the plot **

**Me: Thanks guys! I'll make sure Trudy makes cookies! **

**~SibunaanubiS~**

Sarah's POV

"FABIAN RUTTER! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS OF NO CONTACT WHAT SO EVER! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Aunt Amber screamed after 5 minutes of silence…which was more of shock than anything else. More people had climbed onto the bus and I thanked the Lord that no one else could hear my aunt screaming her bloody head off. Looking out the window, I shuttered. _Now I'm in for it…_I thought to myself. I wondered if Aunt Amber knew anything; she probably did. I couldn't help but wonder if Fabian was my father. I mean, he had the same name and description…but less arrogant then what Uncle Jerome says. Then again…it's Uncle Jerome we're talking about. Aunt Ambs knows the most; I'm sure of it. After all, she was my Mum's BBF, or Best British Friend.

Fabian's POV

I sighed as Amber screamed in my ear. I guess I deserved it.

"Fabian! Are you listening to me? Nina was so distraught after you-" I thanked the Lord as Amber was cut off. However, I was not happy about whose voice I heard next.

"Hi Fabes! Sorry about Amber. She's a little over the edge right now…"said a bit too cheerful Joy.

"A little? That's the understatement of the century Joy." I rolled my eyes.

"But she's right though. Poor Nina didn't move for days. And you didn't know but the day before you left Anubis to work at your parents company, Nina found out she was pregnant…Fabian…you were the father. She was going to tell you…" I could barely understand Joy at the last thing she said; she said it so quietly. I gulped as I looked out the window. The brunette was looking at the passing scenery and smiling.

"Fabian, she was a wreck. She was lucky that her pregnancy with Sarah was easy. She had to grow up with uncles instead of her father...not that's a bad thing…" Joy mumbled.

"Joy, do you want to talk to Sarah?" my voice quivered. I hoped that wasn't noticeable.

"What are you doing with Sarah? Oh never mind. We will talk later Fabes. Give the phone to her." Shaking slightly, I handed the phone to Sarah. Her eyes brightened as she talked to Joy. I took this time to really see her. She looked so much like Nina, but she had my hair color. Her face sort of had my facial structures, but not really. Sarah, luckily and thankfully, had Nina's beautiful eyes.

"Ok. Love you too, Aunt Joy. Bye." Sarah ended the phone call and looked at me. Those same eyes looked sad, just like the last time I saw her; the last time I saw Nina.

(flashback! a/n: This is at college. Everyone from Anubis went to the same college; yes, even Trudy. She's a GREAT cook!...well, I would think so…)

"Fabian! You're leaving NOW?" Nina yelled. She just didn't understand.

"NINA! This is HUGE for me! If I don't take this job, someone else will get it! This is the BEST job I could get EVER! Plus, the employers are my parents. I can't just say no to them!" I yelled back.

"Ugh! You don't understand Fabian! If you take this job, it's half way across the world! We are freaking ENGAGED! You have to spend a year in Australia for training Fabes!" Nina was close to tears, I could tell. By this time, everyone in our giant flat/house came to see what the commotion was.

"They're righting again…" mumbled Eddie to Patricia. Patricia then elbowed him in the gut.

"I love you Neens, but you sound very self-centered right now." I turned around to grab my stuff, only to be slapped by Patricia and Amber.

"Says the hypocrite!" all the girls but Nina screamed. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my suit cases and left.

"Fabian!" I heard Nina scream.

"And don't try to stop me!" I yelled back at them all. None of them ever did.

(end flashback!)

"Fabian!" I shook my head. Sarah looked at my strangely.

"What?"

"I've been calling your name for the past 5 minutes," Sarah gently said. "Can I ask you something?" Nodding, I smiled.

"Shoot."

"Why did you ask if I was Nina?" I gulped.

"You look so much like her; just different hair color." I said. I noticed there was a certain look in her eyes.

"What did Aunt Amber tell you Fabian?" Oh no…I can't tell her that I left her, and Nina and everyone else!

"Uh…um…that…I-I h-h-have a d-d-daught-t-ter..." I started to worry that she wouldn't want me as a Dad. I mean, first, she just met me on a freaking BUS! And Secondly, I left her Mum.

"Fabian? A-are you my Dad?"

"Yesohlookwe'rehere." I said so quickly, I myself, almost didn't catch what I said. I took her head and we went up to my flat.

Sarah's POV

"Fabian, are you my Dad?" I repeated, a bit stronger than when I said it a minute before. Fabian was running around his flat, almost like her was avoiding my question; which he probably was. I looked around giving up. There was a fireplace to my right once I got to the main living area. On the mantle, there were lots of pictures. Most of them I recognized. I saw a picture of my whole family (even Mum) and Fabian in their school uniforms in front of Anubis House. There was one picture in particular, though, that caught my attention. It was my Mum and Fabian, maybe early twenties, smiling at the camera and cuddling. There was another one of Mum and Fabian, this time they were at prom. The more I looked, the more I saw my Mum. To the left, on a small table was a scrapbook that said on the cover in pink frilly handwriting "_Fabina Forever!_" _Oh, Aunt Amber! She made this._ I thought, laughing a little. Picking it up, I sat down on the sofa near the table. Looking through it made my heart feel really happy.

"What are you doing?" I jumped. Fabian sat down next to me. I brushed my fingers over the picture of my Mum, smiling.

"You have so many pictures of Mum. Did you guys date in high school?"

"And all through college. We were even engaged." Fabian sighed. "But I got a job offer that was far from where we all lived. Your mum…wasn't happy…no one was. We got into a pretty but fight. It was stupid; I was being a prat. The day before I left, your Mum found out she was pregnant. Joy told me I'm a father." I held my breath.

"Your father."


	4. Going Home

Chapter4: Going Home

**Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated since I got back from Lake Champion. I actually finished Chapter 4 and started writing Chapter 5 while I was there. Anyway, here's chapter 4. Before we start, I just want to say thanks to all my readers out there. I check how many readers I have when I'm online, and the amount from March made me so happy! Over 700! So, I want to make it a goal to at least reach half of that sometime this month. Come on guys! I know you can do it! Also, review. Reviews make authors so happy. I don't care what type of criticism; it all helps. I also realized half-way through writing this chapter that I said I would write the whole thing in Sarah's point of view, but I started not writing in it, so sorry about that…anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh! Note: there's a little bit of Jara fluff in here, so if you don't like Jara, too bad.**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own anything House of Anubis. That all belongs to Nickelodeon. If I did, Mick would've stayed in Australia, Joy would have followed him and Jara would've been since Season1. I would also ban Nathalia from leaving in Season 3! I only own Sarah and the driver's name and Annilese.**

~sibunaanubis~

Sarah's POV

_"Amber told me I'm a father…" I held my breath. "Your father"_ My words were useless. All my senses just…failed. The only thing I could do was smile.

"My father?" I gained enough sense to speak those words. "Oh my god!" I tackled Fabian into a hug. Wait, not Fabian…Dad. My smile grew even bigger.

"I knew you looked familiar!" I said my head buried in his jacket. Pulling back, my mouth was starting to hurt from the size of my smile.

"Aunt Amber keeps pictures of you and Mum in her room. When Mum comes by (a/n: I know I said before that she doesn't really see or know her mom, but just go with it), I catch her sneaking into Aunt Amber's room. Mum used to tell me, and she still does, that she wishes that she could stay at the House…but she has to make money for to help support everyone living there. She lives in a flat not too far from here, I think. Anyway, she sometimes stays at work and her flat for months because she's been invited to go to Egypt for an excavation, and she's trying to get enough money for her part of paying for the house morgage." I said out of breath. I saw Fab-I mean Dad smiling.

"Come on Sarah, we need to get you home." Dad said as he went to go grab his jacket. I looked back and quickly took the scrapbook and hid it in my bag that I had with me.

"Give me a minute Sarah; I can't find my laptop! I want to show Amber something that's on it!" He called from the other room.

"Ok!" I replied. I walked over to the big windows in Dad's apartment and watched the people walk by. A flash of honey-brown hair caught my attention.

"Mum?" I mumbled.

"What's that?" I jumped. I didn't expect Dad to be right behind me.

"Uh…nothing…"

"Ok then…" Dad gave me a suspicious look. "Come on then, let's go to the House of Anubis!" Dad laughed. I glanced outside the window one last time, and then we left for the train. It would take a 10 minute ride, and then it would take us a few minutes by cab to get to the House. Looking at my phone, I saw it was 9 o' clock. Once we were on the train, I sat down tiredly.

"I'm gonna close my eyes for a few minutes." I yawned. Dad nodded and put his arm around my shoulders.

"I'll wake you up when we get there." I heard Dad say. The next thing I knew, I was blinking awake.

"Sarah!"

"I'm awake!" I said instantly. Looking up, I saw my father. He was rolling his eyes.

"We're at our stop." I nodded and got up. Fabian, I mean Dad, took my bag from my seat. Dad called a cab and the driver was here in 2 minutes.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"The House of Anubis." I answered.

"Hey! Didn't I drive you there all those years ago?" he said looking in the mirror. I smiled. Another person thinking I was my Mum.

"No, that was my Mum."

"Oh! God for her!" he said. "I'm Tom by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Dad and I replied. Dad, Tom and I talked for a few more minutes before we arrived at Anubis House. I started to hand Tom the amount of money (a/n: How much money do you usually have to pay in England? I wouldn't know living in America, where taxi rides are really expensive! ), when he stopped me.

"That's not necessary. Consider it a favor for your Mum." said Tom. He gave us his card as we climbed out.

"Thanks Tom!" I said shaking his hand.

"No problem Kiddo!" Tom smiled and drove away. I turned around to see Dad looking at the House nervously.

"It's ok Fabi-Dad. They'll be happy to see you." I smiled. We walked up the steps and I knocked lightly on the door. Seconds later, Aunt Amber yanked the door wide open. I could see the almost whole House standing behind her.

"Fabian!" Aunt Amber ran past me and hugged Dad as tightly as she could. She let go of him after a minute and hugged me gently. "You found him." She pulled away and ushered us inside.

Mara's POV

I was working on my laptop when I heard Amber's scream. Jerome came running into out room.

"Mara! Fabian's back; with Sarah." My eyes widened and we ran down the stairs to the front door.

"Oh my god! Fabian!" I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey Mara! Long time no see." Fabian said smiling. I pulled back and Jerome put his hand on my waist. I looked up at Jerome smiling and he kissed my forehead. Amber pulled Sarah into a giant hug as everyone hugged or shook hands with Fabian. Patricia's phone rang and she excused herself from the reunion. Ever since Patricia and Eddie got married and had their daughter, Annilese, she's been more polite. Everyone walked into the living room and Fabian laughed.

"Nothing's changed! Well, except for some of the pictures." Fabian said looking around the area. I sat down next to Jerome, and leaned into him. "I see you and Jerome finally tied the knot." I smiled.

"Yup. 2 years ago next month." Jerome said happily. Conversations sprung up as a gasp came from the hallway. Patricia came running in, looking slightly nervous.

"Guys, we need to hide Fabian. NOW!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Why?" laughed Alfie, as he watched Fabian be interrogated by Jerome and Mick.

"Because, Nina's going to be here in less than 5 minutes!" Eddie, Patricia and Joy were about to whisk Fabian to Eddie and Patricia's room when the doorbell rang. Amber ran to the door and her voice was heard.

"Neens!"

Fabian's POV

All conversation in the living room stopped. I turned my head slowly to the door before I could stop myself. There she stood walking out behind Amber. Nina caught my eye.

"Fabian?" she said, barely audible; like she was choking.

"Mum?" I heard Sarah say. "I'd like you to meet my father, Fabian Rutter."

**A/N: Sooo, that took so long to type. Ugh. Now I've got to work on my real stuff. I'd like to know what you think.**

**Hit that button right there to tell me!**

V

V

V


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys. This is just an author's note. Ok so PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I've been meaning to write out an author's note for this for SO long and all this crazy stuff happened. Like my parent's got divorced, I had band camp, and a flea infestation in my house, ugh it was wow. Anyway, I got a review today and it got me thinking. I've lost all hope of writing anything for this. I lost the notebook that had EVERYTHING about this story in it…so I was wondering if anyone had any ideas for this story. PM me and let me know, and you will definitely get credit for anything you give me. I pinky swear! **

**Again, I'm so sorry!**

**~AutumnCat**


End file.
